supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Luk Thung Cup
The 2019 Luk Thung Cup is scheduled to be held in Bangkok, Thailand, from October 14-20, 2019. Tournament The Luk Thung Cup is the same as the WTA Elite Trophy, with IndyCar drivers finishing 9th to 19th in the final standings after the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of Monterey. The wildcard entrant had to be of Thai origin, or born in Thailand. However, if wildcard Jirayu La-ongmanee finishes inside the top eight in the final points standings after Monterey, all drivers ninth to nineteenth qualify for the event. La-ongmanee would've finished in the top eight in the points if he didn't make two late pit stops in the race. If James Hinchcliffe finishes in drivers 9-19, the next Thai-born player in the wildcard race (which in case is Pee Saderd) qualifies for the event. Hinchcliffe withdrew from competing due to his participation in the 2019 Bathurst 1000. If Marcus Ericsson finishes in drivers 9-19, the 20th place driver qualifies. Ericsson decided to withdraw from consideration competing in the Cup for his F1 participation. Although this tournament takes place in Bangkok, it is just hours away from the wildcard's place of birth (Rayong Province). In 2019, the tournament is 12 players in four groups representing Jirayu La-ongmanee's results in 2019 and his dramas that year. Qualified players Takuma Sato qualified after finishing 9th in the points after Monterey. Sato would've not qualified if it was not for his and La-ongmanee's late pit stops in Monterey that caused both of them to be lapped. Sato made the quarterfinals at the 24 Hours of Le Mans, losing to his former teammate Ryan Hunter-Reay. This is Sato's fourth trip to the Luk Thung Cup in five years. Graham Rahal qualified after finishing 10th in the points after Monterey. Rahal's best qualifying result in an IndyCar race was second at the Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama, where he tried to beat teammate Jirayu La-ongmanee's time but failed. After Barber's qualifying, Rahal and La-ongmanee made up an all RLLR-row 1. He made the semifinals of Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir, losing to his teammate Jirayu La-ongmanee. Sebastien Bourdais qualified for the Luk Thung Cup finals directly for the first time since 2016, after being an alternate in 2017 and finishing inside the top eight in points in 2018. Santino Ferrucci raced in his first full-time IndyCar season in 2019, after racing part-time in 2018. Spencer Pigot qualified after finishing 14th in the points standings after Monterey. Zach Veach qualified after having only 247 points entering the Monterey race, being 118 points behind eighth-placed Felix Rosenqvist. Matheus Leist qualified after having only 235 points entering the Monterey race, being 130 points behind eighth-placed Felix Rosenqvist. Ed Jones qualified after Marcus Ericsson's withdrawal. It caused Jones, the 20th place driver after Monterey points to qualify. Jones made the final at Road America at the 2019 Nang Phanthurat Cup, where he upset Jirayu La-ongmanee in the semifinals and ended up losing to Pee Saderd. Pee Saderd qualified after placing second behind Jirayu La-ongmanee in the wildcard race. Saderd's 2019 season started with two losses to La-ongmanee in both the Roar Before the 24 and the 24 Hours of Daytona. He had the poorest qualifying record in oval races, starting in the last row nearly every oval race. Saderd originally failed to qualify for the tournament but qualified due to the forced withdrawal of James Hinchcliffe. Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified as the wildcard recipient for the second straight Luk Thung Cup, being a native of Bangkok. His first IndyCar race win of 2019 came at the 2019 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. La-ongmanee qualified for the tournament after he defeated Will Power in the Milo and Camryn Manheim vs. Marissa Jaret Winokur and Bella Twins vs. MMA Fighters final. Two nights later, La-ongmanee's dominance continued with a win at the 2019 Bommarito Automotive Group 500. He suffered lapped results in both Portland and Monterey, both times finishing at least one lap down to the winner of the race. He had a poor Monterey, making two errors late in the race and forcing him to pit his no.30 car. Champions Singles *' Jirayu La-ongmanee' def. Pee Saderd, 6–4, 7–5. Trivia Category:2019 in Thailand Category:2019 in tennis